villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Alma Wade
Alma Wade is the key figure and main antagonist of the F.E.A.R.''series and a powerful psionic who seeks revenge againstArmacham Technology Corporation, due to their usage of her in a series of experiments and secret projects with the aim of making her powers financially viable. Background Alma was a severely troubled child, gifted with tremendous psychic powers, and as a result she suffered nightmares and was attuned to the negative emotions of the people around her. At the age of only three, Armacham Technology Corporation inducted Alma into Project Paragon, where they tested her for every known psychic ability. Alma passed all tests, and, should she appear not to have any power, her fatherwould work tirelessly with her until she was able to focus her powers and complete the objective. She was experimented on tirelessly to discover the source of her powers and how they responded to external stimuli, including being subjected to electroshock therapy. When Alma was five, she began to fail all her tests, and it was discovered that she was purposefully failing them so that the company would stop experimenting on her. Sometime later, she started a fire in one of their laboratories. Armacham scientists began to have vivid nightmares, sudden mood changes, and delusions, and it was concluded that Alma was psychically attacking them. Soon after, Armacham made plans to keep Alma alive, but to also stop her from being able to harm their employees. In her seventh year, Alma was recruited into Armacham Technology Corporation's Project Origin with the aim of creating psychics from a psychic fore-bearer, and to keep her from using her psychic powers against Armacham's scientists. Two days before her eighth birthday, she was put into an induced coma and locked in the Vault, a spherical structure located deep inside the secret Origin Facility, blocking her psychic abilities. A note that can be found in ''F.E.A.R. 2: Project Origin suggests Alma may have already killed at least one person before being put into a coma. As well, she is seen with blood on her legs when ATC guards transport her to the Vault. During the project, Alma was impregnated twice with clone embryos, made from her own DNA, combined with genetic contributions from various Origin staffers, including Harlan Wade. She gave birth to the First Prototype, the Point Man, when she was only 15 years old, and then a second,Paxton Fettel, when she was 16. Alma merged her consciousness with that of Fettel when he was 10, causing a Synchronicity Event and prompting ATC to shut down Project Origin completely and to "pull the plug" on Alma. Her life support system was removed and she died six days later. Alma was 26 at the time of her death. Abilities Alma is capable of linking her mind with Fettel during a Synchronicity Event, in which she is able to use him as a means to take her revenge; this is clearly shown in F.E.A.R.'s intro, where she whispers to Fettel to "Kill them. Kill them all.", and then frees him from his cell. Among Alma's other powers, she is able to kill people with a psychic attack that literally liquefies all their flesh, leaving behind only a charred, blood-drenched skeleton, something she does several times during the course of the games. She can also create a number of different hallucinations, and can take the Point Man into her dream world where she is even able to summon malevolent phantoms. Alma also seems to display other powers associated with the mind. It is assumed she can perform pyrokinesis, as seen during one encounter when she sets off fiery explosions through an entire corridor, hurling the Point Man through a window. It can also be inferred that she has some level of telekinesis, as random objects move with her approach, or even in her absence. It is important to note that the Point Man may be simply hallucinating, an effect of Alma's psychic abilities. The alternate world that exists within Alma's mind is known as the Almaverse. This world is characterized by red and orange hues, as well as floating silver and gold particles. The Almaverse reflects Alma's viewpoint of the world, changing seemingly ordinary things into monstrous entities and visions. Characters whose minds are being overtaken by Alma's psychic influence will often see the Almaverse, rather than reality. In F.E.A.R. 3, the Almaverse begins to bleed out from Alma's mind into the real world, overtaking it with each contraction she suffers. With the Almaverse comes an array of monsters borne of Alma's tortured psyche, including the Scavengers, monsters created from Alma's memories of her time in the Vault. Videos Gallery AlmaTrueForm.jpg|Alma in F.E.A.R. 2 Alma_Wade_2.jpg|Alma in F.E.A.R. 3 AlmaLiveAction.jpg|A live action Alma in the F.E.A.R. 3 Trailer. Trivia *Alma was very similar with Carrie White, Aggie Prenderghast, and Alessa Gillespie. All of them are being mistreated and they using their powers to take their vengeance on those who have offended her. **Alma also similar with Lucy as both also held by an organization for military purposed of some sort. Category:Video Game Villains Category:Villainesses Category:Kid Villains Category:Psychics Category:Ghosts Category:Tragic Villain Category:Teenage Villains Category:Parents Category:Rapists Category:Old Villains Category:On & Off Villains Category:Undead Villains Category:Revived Villains Category:Deceased Villains Category:Bio-Engineered Category:Recurring villain Category:Successful Villains Category:Mass Murderer Category:Bosses Category:In love villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Protagonist Villain Category:Perverts Category:Omnicidal Maniacs Category:Cataclysm Category:The Heavy Category:Villains who are biologically related to the hero Category:Big Bads Category:Femme Fatale Category:Anti-Villain Category:Anti Heroes Category:Honorable Villains Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Maternal Villains Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Omnipotents Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Psychopath Category:Sociopaths Category:Teleporters Category:Telepaths Category:Villains who Don't Speak Category:Knight of Cerebus Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Family Murderer Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Telekinetics Category:Rogue Villains Category:One-Man Army Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Destroyers Category:Supervillains Category:Supernatural Category:Homicidal maniac Category:Serial Killers Category:Spree-Killers Category:Phasers Category:Torturer Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Satanism Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Provoker Category:Misanthropes Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Humans Category:Killjoy Category:Murderer Category:Xenophobes Category:Scapegoat Category:Dark Magic Category:Pyrotic Villains Category:Dream Master Category:Evil Creator Category:Brainwashers Category:Hypnotists Category:Master Manipulator Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Seeker Of Vengeance